Miester and weapon become more
by xXDarkprincess1Xx
Summary: Soul and Maka have feelings for each other, after a mission Soul comes clean and creates an amazing night for them resulting with a twist. Picture is from / who was cool enough to let me us it just for the story :)
1. The beginning

In her room Maka Alburn sat at her desk, studying. She had been there most of the day, seeing as she kept getting distracted. Her mind wondered, making studying a challenge. Her mind kept bringing her images of her weapon, Soul. _'Why do I keep thinking of Soul?'_ she thought to herself. _'Sure he's a great guy, but why do I keep thinking about him?'_

Just then Soul walked in, "Hey, dinner's on the table. You've been in here all day, come eat." Then he walked back to the kitchen of the apartment they shared. "Ok Soul,…. I'll be there in a second." Maka replied before closing her text book and turning off her desk light. Once she walked out of her room she smelled their dinner. "Smells really good, Soul. What did you make?" She asked sitting at the table. "Nothing special, just some spaghetti and meatballs." He answered as he put their plates on the table and got them some glasses of milk. Maka smiled and began eating the spaghetti. "Wow, Soul, this is really good." She smiled to her friend. "Thanks. I made enough for seconds." He said before also eating his dinner.

"Hey, Soul, wanna watch a movie?" Maka asked as they washed dishes together. "I can't. I have to study some more." He said as he dried a clean plate. "Oh… ok. Maybe tomorrow or something." Maka smiled, hiding her disappointment. Soul smiled, "Sure, Maka, tomorrow we can watch whatever you want." Soul then retreated to his room to study. Maka watched as he shut his door to her. 'When does he ever study?' Maka thought as she sat on the couch with her book in hand. 'I wonder what he's up to…' But the thought soon left her as she indulged herself in her book.

* * *

_'Damn it! Why can't I be cool about this?!'_ Soul thought as he sat at his desk. _'It's just Maka. A cool guy wouldn't have a problem with this.'_ He paused._ 'This is harder than I thought it would be…'_ He put his head down. _'What if she says no? That would defiantly be un-cool.'_ Soul then put his mind to thinking of a way to do the one thing he had no idea to do…. Ask Maka out on a date. Soul remained in his room the rest of the night. Attempting to think of a cool way to ask her out.

Soul woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. "Soul! It's time to get up!" Maka called from the other room. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen. "How'd you sleep Soul?" Maka asked handing him a plate of breakfast. "Ehhh not to bad." Soul said as he sat down and began to eat. "When did you go to sleep?" He asked her. "Oh, I read some after dinner then went to bed." Maka smiled. "I hope today is a cool day. That's what a cool guy like me deserves." Soul smiled his shark toothed smile. "Yeah that would be nice, especially with Professor Steins test today." Maka said as she began eating her breakfast too.

After breakfast the two washed their dishes and got ready for the day. Soul got his keys to his motorcycle and walked to the door. "You ready yet Maka?" Soul called to her room. "Yeah, Just a second!" She called from her room before running out in her usual clothes. "We're taking the motorcycle today?" She asked noticing the keys. "Yeah, thought it'd be a cool start to the day." Soul smiled opening the door for Maka. Maka was secretly happy to be taking the bike today. Since she now had an excuse to be closer to Soul. Soul drove an orange motorcycle with orange tassels on the handles. As they were on their way they caught sight of Death the kid, a boy with three white stripes on the left side of his hair, on his skateboard with his twin pistols in hand. Kid waved his hello to his friends and rode behind them to the academy.

"Morning Maka, Soul." Kid said as they got off of Soul's motorcycle. "Morning Kid," Maka smiled. "Hey, Kid. What's up?" Soul said standing next to Maka. Kid's pistols transformed to Liz and Patty. "Hey, how's it going?" Liz, a tall blonde, smiled. "Hi!" Patty, Liz's younger sister giggled. "Nothing much, ready for the test?" Kid asked Soul in return to his question. "Yeah, should be a piece of cake." Soul smirked. "We studied all weekend." Maka smiled to her friends. "Announcing BLACKSTAR!" shouted a boy with sky blue hair and a black star tattooed on his arm, he was soon followed by a tall, slender figured girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a calm smile on her lips. "Morning Tsubaki," Maka said to her friend. "What's up Blackstar?" Soul asked giving his best friend a high-five. They all walk into the school, and to their classroom.

"This test will count to your overall grade in this class! If I find you cheating, you'll fail. Understood?" Stein said as he stood before his class. "You have to the end of class to complete the test. Good luck." And with that the students began their test. _'Maka will most likely get the best grade. Maybe I can get a high score. That might impress her.'_ Soul thought as he took his test. Kid made it to the second question before having to fix something that wasn't symmetrical. Patty made it to the fourth question before getting bored and finding a new way to entertain herself. Liz answered her questions with the right answers. Blackstar got the chance to actually take this test. Everyone was fully focused on their test.

The bell rang noting the end of class. "Bring your tests up to the front as you leave. Good job everyone. See you tomorrow." Stein said as the students filled past to get out of the classroom. _'Now might be a good chance.'_ Soul thought to himself. "Hey Maka… Can I ask you something?" Maka stopped and smiled to her partner. "Of course, what's up Soul?" Soul took a deep breath, "Maka would-" He was interrupted by a dry voice on the speaker. "Would miester Maka Alburn and her weapon Soul Eater report to the death room? I repeat Miester Maka Alburn and her weapon Soul eater report to the death room. That is all." Maka looked at Soul, "Let's go Soul." Maka smiled before walking towards the death room. "But- never mind…." Soul said discouraged before following Maka.

"42-42-564 when you want to knock on deaths door." Maka said as she wrote the numbers on the mirror with her finger. "Hello? Lord Death? You called for us? It's miester Maka and weapon Soul." She smiled waiting for Death to appear. "Hey, hey. What's up?" The shinigami said as he appeared in the mirror. "You called for you called for us sir?" Maka asked. "Ah, yes. I have a mission for you two. Someone is killing people on the streets in France. I would like you two to take care of it, ok?" He asked them. "You can count on us lord Death, right Soul?" Soul zoned back in as he heard his name. "Huh? Oh, yeah. We'll take care of it no problem." Soul said grinning to the shinigami. "Good, glad to hear it! Head out immediately." Death said before waving good-bye and disappearing.

* * *

"Yo, Maka! Where exactly are we going?" Soul asked as he drove his motorcycle through a small town in France. "Just a little bit farther, I can sense the kishin's wavelengths." Maka said as she held onto Soul. "Alright," Soul replied as he drove farther into the town. "Soul, stop!" Maka said suddenly looking at an old, broken down building. Stopping, Soul also looked at the building. "Here? I thought Death said the kishin attacked people on the streets…" he stated confused. "He did, but I can sense it. It's here." Maka said getting off of the motorcycle. Soul turned off the bike, "Alright, let's go get their soul." Grinning he got off the motorcycle and stood beside Maka.

They walked up to the door together, "Soul, I think this one's going to be dangerous. Go ahead and transform." Maka said with her hand on the door. "Right," Soul said before transforming into a scythe. "Ready, Soul?" Maka asked catching her weapon. "Yeah, Maka, let's do this." Soul answered. Maka then stops as the kishin suddenly jumps through the roof, landing behind her. Swinging towards the kishin, Maka lunged forward in attempt to hit it. The kishin jumps out of the way and swings a blade at Maka, only to be blocked with Soul's handles. Pushing back Maka tries again to slice the kishin, but misses and is sent flying into the wall of the building. "MAKA!" Soul shouts concerned for his partner. "Uhh, I'm ok Soul." Maka said getting up. "Soul, let's use soul resonance." She said once on her feet. "Right," Soul said. The two then began to match their soul wavelengths. "SOUL RESONANCE!" The both shout as they amplify their wavelengths. "Witch hunter!" Maka shouts as she swings her weapon with all her strength. The kishin dodged and ran at Maka, stabbing her in the shoulder. A screech of pain fills the air around them. "MAKA!" Soul shouts about to revert back to human form. "Soul…. Don't. We have to take care of this kishin first. "No, Maka! You're hurt!" Soul said fully concerned about her. Pulling the blade from her shoulder, Maka once again took her stance. "Are you crazy?! You're bleeding really bad!" Soul said to his miester. "Soul, I am your miester. Do as I say." Maka snapped as she charged towards the soul. Soul sighed in defeat. "Alright Maka, we'll do it your way." Soul agreed.

* * *

After fighting in close combat for several minutes Maka was finally able to get behind the soul and slice through the soul. "We did it Soul." Maka said weakly. "Maka!" Soul transformed back into his human form. "Are you ok?" He asked putting pressure on her still bleeding wound. "Y-yeah…" Maka said as she fell to her knees. "No, come on Maka…" Soul picked her up, ate the soul, and hurried to his motorcycle. "Just hold on Maka…" Soul said once they were on his bike. Soul sped back to the academy. "Just a little longer Maka! Just hold on a little longer." Soul told her as he carried her to the infirmary. "Nygus! Help her!" Soul demanded to their nurse. "Soul, what happened?" She asked rushing over as Soul put Maka on one of the beds. "She got stabbed during the fight!" Soul told her as he watched Nygus cut away Maka's clothes from the wound. "Soul, go get Stein. NOW!" Nygus told him, sending Soul running down the hall to Stein's classroom. "Stein! Nygus needs you in the infirmary! Maka was stabbed on our mission!" Soul told him quickly. "Class is dismissed." Stein told his class before rushing down the hall with Soul. Once they reached the door to the infirmary Stein turned to Soul. "Stay out here. Maka's going to need surgery." Soul's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?! No! I'm not staying out here! She needs me!" Soul fought back, only causing Stein to use his own wavelengths to knock Soul unconscious.


	2. Getting Closer

"Hey Soul! SOUL! WAKE UP!" Blackstar shouted as he shook Soul. "Huh?" Soul said opening his eyes. "MAKA!" He yelled aware of what was going on in the other room. "Soul, what's up? Why are you napping out here?" Blackstar asked now sitting beside Soul. "Dammit!" Soul rubbed the back of his head. "Maka's in surgery right now… She got stabbed during our mission." He explained leaning his head on the door. "That explains the blood on you…" Tsubaki said looking at Soul. "But why were you on the floor?" Blackstar asked. "Stein's soul attack…." Soul said closing his eyes._ 'Dammit…I should have been able to protect her. Totally un-cool…'_ Soul thought to himself. "Soul," Nygus said opening the door causing Soul to fall backwards. "Oh, wasn't expecting you there…" She said giving him time to stand up. "Hey Nygus, how's Maka?" Soul asked once on his feet. "She's resting. She lost a lot of blood. You got her here just in time. She'll be fine in a week or two." Nygus smiled. "Can I see her?" Soul asked. "Not right now, but later maybe. Why don't you go home and get cleaned up… You're covered in blood. We don't want her to be alarmed at the sight of your shirt." Nygus told him, causing him to look down at himself. "Oh man…" Soul said once he realized how much blood was on him. "Alright… can I see her when I come back?" He asked trying to look through the door. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me." Nygus said before closing the door behind her.

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked Soul to the front of the school where his bike was parked. "Hey man, sounds like you saved her." Blackstar smiled. "Yeah, sure…." Soul said getting on his motorcycle. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta go take a shower. Grab some things for Maka…" Soul said starting his Motorcycle. "See ya…" Blackstar said to his friend. "Poor Soul…" Tsubaki said after Soul drove away. "It has to be hard having his miester get hurt like that." She said as they began walking home. "I don't see the big deal. Maka isn't a big star like me, so of course she got hurt." Blackstar said as they walked farther from the school. "Blackstar don't say that! Maka is strong, their opponent must have been really strong to have done that to her." Tsubaki said defending her friend. "Well at least they got the soul they were after." Blackstar said as they reached their apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile at Soul and Maka's place. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Soul said as he stomped across the apartment to his room. "Oh Soul! You're back! How was your mission?" Blair smiled turning into her human form. "Shut up Blair!" Soul said walking into the bathroom to shower. "Humph, what's his problem?" She said as she sat on the couch. _'Maka…. Please be ok…'_ Soul thought as he showered. Once finished he dressed in clean clothes and went to Maka's room. "Soul, where's Maka?" Blair asked walking into Maka's room as well. "I told you to shut up." Soul said as he grabbed a bag and started to grab clothes for Maka. "It's not nice to go through a girls dresser and take things Soul." Blair said sitting on the bed. "I'm bringing these to her." Soul said grabbing Maka's favorite book and putting it in the bag. "Where is she?" Blair asked smiling to Soul. "Hurt…" Soul said before exiting the apartment with the bag on his back.

* * *

At the academy, Soul knocked on the door to the infirmary. Nygus opened the door and smiled, "Good to see you without all that blood Soul." She said looking at him. "Come on in, Maka just woke up. She's been asking for you." Nygus said stepping aside to let Soul in. "Maka…" Soul said walking up to her bedside. "Hey, where've you been?" Maka asked looking up at him. "I went home, took a shower, got some stuff for you." Soul said sitting down. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her. "I'm fine, thank you Soul." Maka said sitting up. "For what? Not being able to protect you better? For letting you get stabbed?" Soul asked looking at her with sad eyes. "No, Soul. Thank you for saving me! If you hadn't gotten us here when you did, I probably wouldn't have made it." Maka said to him. "Maka, when you- when he did that I got scared, I got mad, I wanted nothing more than to kill him and take his soul." Soul said looking down at his lap. "Maka…. Maka I-I love you. Earlier, I never got to ask you my question." Soul said looking at her. "Wha-" Maka began to say but decided to let Soul finish. "Maka, I wanted to ask you…. If you'd go out with me on a date. After you're released obviously…" Soul said quickly. "Soul… I-I'd love to." Maka blushed. "Really?" Soul asked in disbelieve. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Maka asked looking at him. "I don't know…" Soul said. "Oh and Soul…. I love you too." She blushed before pulling him closer and hugging him.

* * *

For the following week Soul visited Maka every day after class and every now and then he'd bring their friends with him. After Maka was released from the infirmary, Kid threw a party in honor of her recovery. Everyone was at Kids house enjoying the party. And Maka walked up to Soul with a smile. "What?" He asked knowing she wanted something. "Soul, will you play the piano for me?" Maka asked looping her arm through his. Soul sighed and looked down at her. "Alright," He smiled to her. Maka grinned and walked with him over to the piano where Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and even Crona, their timid friend, stood waiting for Souls performance. Soul sat down on the piano bench and began to play the song he played for Maka before they became partners. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Soul play his song. When he finished the room was filled with the sound of applause. Maka hugged Soul after he stood up. "Thank you Soul!" Soul hugged her back, "It's no big Maka," Soul said as he walked over to a table to get a drink. "That was the song you played for me when we first met." Maka said getting a drink herself. "Yeah, I couldn't think of a song so I just played that." Soul said before taking a sip of his drink. "So Maka, you're out of the infirmary now, when do you want to go on our date?" Soul asked smirking to her. "How's tomorrow night?" Maka smiled looking up at him. "Cool," Soul grinned as he put his hand on her lower back. "Wanna dance?" He asked her as they walked closer to the others who were dancing. "I'd love to." Maka smiled. Making their way to the center of the floor, Soul took lead and they began slow dancing to the music.

After the party, Soul and Maka walked back to their apartment. "That was cool of Kid to throw you that party." Soul said taking off his suit jacket. "Yeah, but I think it was cooler when you played the piano for me." Maka said hugging Soul. "Ehh it was nothing. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll start dinner." He said rolling up his sleeves as he walked into their small kitchen. "Alright," Maka agreed and went to her room to get a towel and change of clothes before going to the bathroom to shower.

Soul made chicken lo mien for dinner. Maka walked out of the bathroom in a tank-top and pajama pants. "When did you get good at cooking?" Maka asked as she sat down at the table. "I don't know, guess I never tried before." Soul said as he put a plate down in front of her. "So, where are we going tomorrow?" Maka asked as she watched Soul fix himself a plate. "That is a surprise," Soul smirked as he sat down. "Oooo Dinner smells good!" Blair said walking in. "Get your own food Blair!" Soul said glaring at her. "You're so mean!" Blair said pulling Soul against her so that his face was mashed in her chest. "Let go of me!" Soul said pushing her away before Maka could hit him. "In fact never do that again." Soul said standing up. "What's gotten into you? I thought you loved me!" Blair said looking at Soul. "No, I never loved you. I love Maka." Soul said looking Blair in the eyes. "You what?" Blair said not believing what Soul had said. "You heard me. Now leave me alone." Soul said sitting back down. "Soul, you said it in front of someone…" Maka smiled. "I'm not going to hide my feelings about you from anyone, that would be un-cool and I'm your cool guy." Soul said looking at her. Maka smiled, "You definitely are my cool guy." Maka said leaning over the table and kissing his cheek, causing Soul to blush.

Maka and Soul finished their dinner and washed dishes. "So what movie do you want to watch?" Soul asked sitting on the couch. "I was thinking about watching 'Spirited Away'." Maka said grabbing a movie case and looking at Soul. "Whatever you want," Soul smiled putting his arms on the back of the couch. After putting the movie on, Maka sat down beside Soul, who put his arm around her. Cuddling closer, Maka rested her head on his shoulder. As they were watching the movie, she fell asleep on his shoulder. After the movie ended, Soul carried Maka to her room and put her in her bed. "Good night Maka," Soul said kissing her forehead before leaving her room to go to his. "Good night Soul." Maka said in her sleep as he closed her door.


	3. The date (Part one)

The next morning Maka woke up early to make breakfast for Soul. Maka made eggs, bacon, and toast. Soul walked out in his sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Morning, Soul." Maka smiled putting some eggs on a plate. "Morning, you're up early." Soul observed as he sat down at the table. "Yeah, I don't know how I got to my room last night." Maka said getting the toast and putting some on his plate. "Oh, I carried you to your room." Soul smiled his classic grin. "Oh, th-thank you." She smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "So be ready around 6:30." Soul said as he began eating. "Ok, so what are we doing till then? It's Saturday." She said sitting down and eating her breakfast too. "I'm not going to be here. I have to go get things ready for tonight." Soul said before drinking some of his tea. "What? You're leaving me here alone today?" Maka asked looking at him slightly saddened. "Just till I get home. Then I'll take a shower, get dressed and then we'll leave." He smiled kissing her cheek. "What do you have to get ready?" Maka asked in a cute voice, attempting to find out a small hint of his plan. "Not… Happening." Soul smirked before kissing her forehead. Soul got up from his seat and went to his room.

Soul left shortly after going to his room to change. "What am I going to do today?" Maka asked sitting on the couch. Then suddenly she stood up, worry written across her face. "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" Maka ran to Tsubaki and Blackstar's apartment. "Hey, Maka, what's up?" Tsubaki asked letting Maka in. "I need your help! Please come with me!" Maka said pulling on her friend's arm. "Hey, Maka. If you need help let me, BLACKSTAR, help!" Blackstar said running up to her. "NO!" Maka said before her and Tsubaki left.

* * *

"Maka…! What's wrong? Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked as she was being pulled down the street. "I need your help picking out clothes for a date." Maka said as she slowed down and released Tsubaki's arm. "You have a date? Is it with Soul?" Tsubaki asked smiling her calm smile. "Yeah, he's gone to get stuff ready… So I decided to surprise him with new clothes," Maka blushed. "Let's go!" Tsubaki chimed as she linked her arm with Maka's. "Thanks Tsubaki." Maka smiled as they walked towards some stores. "No problem." Her friend replied as they entered their first store.

Maka got home around 4pm and got in the shower. After her shower she blow-dried her hair, and styled it down with a small braid. She then went to her room to get ready. The time was now 6:00pm. Maka heard the front door open then close, then heard Soul's door open. "Maka, I'm taking my shower now, be ready when I get out." Soul said walking to the bathroom. Maka didn't reply, just kept getting ready. Soul got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. At 6:25 Soul was in the living room, sitting on the couch. "Maka, are you about ready?" He called. "Just a second!" Maka replied before walking out of her room. Soul stood up and turned to look at his date. "Wow…" Was all he could say. Maka was in a black, halter-top dress with lace gloves up to her elbows with a pair of blood red heels. Maka blushed and glanced over Soul's own attire, he was wearing a black suit with a silk red tie and his hair in its normal spiked fashion. "You clean up really well, Soul." Maka smiled. "Thanks. Maka, you look beautiful." Soul said walking up to her. "This is for you." Soul said picking up a single red rose. "Soul, it's beautiful." Maka said accepting the flower and slow sniff at it's wonderful scent. "Come on," Soul said opening the door for her.

* * *

Soul's first part to their date was walking to the park where there was a large fountain with lights shining a pale red. An envelope rested on the edge of the fountain safe from the water. "What's that?" Maka said noticing the envelope. "I don't know, why don't you open it to find out?" Soul said walking with her towards it. She picked it up and opened it, seeing a letter from Soul to her.

_'Dear Maka,_

_We met just before entering the D.W.M.A and we've been partners ever since. At times we fight, but at the best of times we are one cool team. And since then, you've become my best friend. I would trust you with my life, as you do with me on every mission. Now here we are, on our first date. Tonight we will visit different locations that mean something to us. At each location you will find one of three things; a letter, a gift, or a surprise. Your mission now is to be able to understand the meaning and where they came from on our journey as miester and weapon. Do you accept? If yes turn to me and take my hand, if no set the rose down and do as you please. I will not be offended but I will be hurt slightly as I love you so much and want to make you more than just my miester._

_Sincerely,_

_SOUL '_

Maka finished reading and turned to see Soul turned around facing away from her in case she was to leave. Maka slowly walked up to him and took his hand. "You mean so much to me, I would go anywhere with you." Maka smiled. "Cool," Soul smiled closing his hand over hers. "Ready to set out on your mission?" Soul smirked walking away from the fountain with her. "More than ready," Maka smiled. "Then let's go to stop number one." Soul said leading her out of the park. They walked down the street towards the woods they were in when they learned group soul resonance.


	4. The date (part two)

As they were walking Maka noticed something in the opening they were in that time with their friends. Releasing Soul's hand, Maka ran to retrieve what was there. It was a box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a red bow. Soul smirked and slowly walked up to her. Maka waited for him before opening it. "Well go on," Soul said standing behind her. Maka nodded and pulled the bow off before tearing the wrapping paper off. Opening the box, she noticed two things; a folded paper and a smaller box. Maka handed the box to Soul so she could read the note.

_'From here to there will be a hunt. You are very smart so this is a no brainer, go to the place that set us back to none. This place tested our bond, tempting a split. But through thick and thin we stuck together like a witch and her magic. Your hint is done so take this small token of appreciation and move on to the next stop.'_

Maka smiled at the hint, but then looked at Soul and took the smaller box out to open it. In it was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a soul. "It's beautiful!" Maka exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "It changes colors, depending on what your soul is feeling." Soul told her as he helped her put it on. "Soul, thank you!" She said before kissing his cheek. "So to the next location?" Soul smiled. "Yeah, it's Blair's old house." Maka smiled taking his hand. Soul didn't say anything, just took her hand in his and let her lead the way.

As the two walked to their destination they conversed and goofed off. Soul was in the middle of spinning Maka when she noticed a bouquet of roses on the path in front of the gate to Blair's house. Maka ran over and picked it up, Soul walked up beside her. "Another note," Maka smiled.

_'Maka,_

_I've gotten to know you over the years, built a strong friendship with you. And from there something began to grow in my heart. Love. And so Maka I will love you until the last rose dies. Now for your next clue, from nothing we were sent to achieve something by fighting a man that soon became our friend. You worried over him, feared for him, and respect him. The man that has all the answers but not the best of minds into his world you must go in order to obtain your next gift and final clue.'_

Maka read it again and again, searching for the answer until it was clear. "Our remedial lesson… Professor Stein's lab." Maka looked up once she had her answer. Soul smiled and added her first rose to the bouquet. "Soul, this night is amazing, how can this get any better?" She asked linking her arm with his before setting off to their next location.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as they made their way to Stein's lab. Once there Maka knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Hello Maka, Soul. Come on in…" Stein said opening the door. Maka and Soul followed Stein inside. "When You came to me earlier I was a bit perplexed Soul, but now I see what's going on." Stein smiled looking at him. "Sorry I had to do it this way professor." Soul smirked looking up at Stein. "No problem, happy to help." Stein said handing Maka an envelope. Maka took it and looked at Soul, unsure if she should open it seeing as it was sealed. Soul noticed her look and nodded smiling as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her while resting his head on her shoulder. Maka ginned and opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. Maka opened one of the notes and was surprised to see the familiar hand writing of her mother.

_'Maka, I'm sorry I haven't written you in a long while. You're well I hope. So I received an interesting letter from a young man, said his name was Soul 'Eater' Evans. He told me that he was your weapon and wanted to be your boyfriend. He asked me to write you, he felt that at some point you wouldn't want to be with him seeing as my relationship with your papa didn't work out. So Maka I'm telling you, don't run away from your feelings. Your papa was not the best of men, but your friend seems like the right kind for you. Don't run from love Maka, I'll be in touch soon._

_Love, Mama'_

Maka turned to look at Soul, "You sent my mom a letter?" She asked. "Yeah, I thought about asking your dad for his permission but I didn't think it would mean as much as it would had it been your mom." Soul explained. "Did you even talk to papa about it?" Maka asked looking down at the note. "I…. may have shared a few words with him about it." Soul said holding her closer. "Now are you gonna read the next one or what?" He grinned. Maka remembered the second letter and unfolded it and began to read.

_'Now, I hope the note from your mom made you smile. I love when you smile, I love when you laugh, I love being your partner, but most importantly I love you for who you are. We have one last stop before our night will end, go to the place where we love to play games, even if you say you are no good. There you will find your last surprise. Now if you need another hint, it's a nice big place where us and our friends go for a friendly competition and a way to be us after fighting the evils of our world.'_

Maka took a second to ponder the meaning of this final note but then became aware of their final destination. "The basketball court…" Maka smiled. Soul nodded and smiled, "I think I made these too easy for you Maka." Soul smirked. "Let's go, see you later professor Stein." Maka said before leaving with Soul. "See ya, have fun." He said to them. Stein turned to himself and spoke, "I wonder how Spirit will react to this turn of events."


	5. Date ruined

Before they got there Maka stopped and looked up at Soul. "Soul, this night has been amazing, Thank you." She said hugging him. "It's not over yet, come on we're almost there." Soul said before letting her go so they could finish walking. As they continued they could see light coming from the court. "What's that light?" She asked looking to him. He just remained silent as they kept walking. Once they arrived Maka saw a table set up with candles all around it. On the table sat two covered plates and another envelope. Maka's breath escaped her and left her at a loss of words. "Soul… you really are amazing, you know that right?" She said finally as he pulled a chair out for her. "I know, but that's not the point of tonight." He smirked as he took his own seat. Soul handed her the envelope before he opened a bottle of sparkling white grape juice.

_'We've reached our final stop for our night. I hope this is as amazing as I was trying to make it. You deserve the best, and I want to be able to give it to you. You may have your last surprise after dinner. Bon appetite.'_

Maka set down the note and looked at soul with a warm smile, "I told you, tonight was without a doubt the best night of my life." Soul reached over and held her hand, "I'm glad to hear it. Now," Soul said as she lifted the lids from their plates, "For dinner we have shrimp alffreido with a side salad and for desert we have key lime pie." Maka looked at her plate and was just astounded at everything Soul had done for her just for tonight. "How could this get any more perfect?" She asked looking up into his eyes. "Well, I hope this helps." Soul said before leaning over and softly kissing Maka on the lips. Maka was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and kissed back. "Happy birthday, Maka." Soul said pulling away. Maka blinked a couple of times before remembering that it was her birthday. "I'm an idiot…" She said looking down. "No you're not, why would you say that?" Soul asked after hearing her insult herself. "I-I forgot it was my birthday…" Maka blushed not looking at him. "Oh, I figured you did. What with you being in the infirmary and all. So I figured make our date even better by having it on your birthday." Soul grinned his classic grin.

Just then they were interrupted with someone shouting in the distance, "It is I, BLACKSTAR! I'm a god amongst humans!" Maka and Soul just laughed as they went on with their dinner. "Soul! You bastard!" Spirit yelled as he ran up to them. Soul turned only to be hit by Maka's father and falling to the ground. "Papa! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Maka shouted as she went to Soul's aid. "You leave my Maka alone!" Spirit said looking down at Soul. "I told you I wanted to be with her! I asked your ex-wife and she seems fine with it." Soul said standing up. Maka stood also and gently held onto Soul's arm. "I'm not your Maka. I'm Soul's Maka." She said looking away from her father. "Now you've turned her against me?!" Spirit said giving Soul an evil glare. "I didn't! Your crazy antics did!" Soul said looking straight at Spirit. "And I thought you should know, I love your daughter!" Soul said putting his arm around Maka. "Get your dirty hands off my Maka!" Spirit yelled as his arm transformed into a scythe. Soul quickly pushed Maka away from him as he transformed his own arm into a scythe. Spirit charged towards Soul, soon the two death scythes were battling. "Please! Stop! Soul! STOP!" Maka yelled crying at the sight of the two fighting over her. Soul stopped to look at her, but Spirit did not stop and attacked Soul. Letting out a pained yell Soul fell back. A large wound was visible from his torso. "SOUL!" Maka yelled running to him. The commotion had caused Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Kidd with Liz and Patty to all arrive to witness the scene. Kid went to stop Spirit from attacking again. "We have to get him to Stein!" Maka cried looking up at her friends. Blackstar picked up Soul and ran him to Stein's place with Tsubaki and Maka close behind.

* * *

Blackstar just kicked the door open to Stein's house. "Blackstar what do you think you're doing?" Stein asked walking in from his lab. "Oh," Was all Stein could say at the sight of the young miester's and their weapons. "Papa attacked Soul!" Maka cried as Stein led them back into his lab. Blackstar put Soul down on the metal examination table. "I was afraid he'd do something close to that." Stein said shaking his head. "Please, will you all wait out in the other room?" He asked them. "No, I want to be with him!" Maka said not moving. "Maka, You have to go so I can help him." Stein said calmly. Blackstar picked Maka up and walked out of the lab. "SOUL!" Was all Maka was saying as she was removed.

"I don't understand it, Tsubaki." Maka cried sitting on the floor beside the door. "It was beautiful. He made it the best night ever, and my horrible father ruined it by STABBING him…" She cried more. "What would make Death Scythe do something like that?" Tsubaki asked as she comforted her friend. "He doesn't like Soul, he never did." Maka said trying to stop her tears. Kid then walked in with Liz and Patty, "How's Soul?" Kid asked. "Surgery," Blackstar said inclining his head to the lab door. "Maka, your father didn't do this of his own will." Kid said kneeling down to look at her. "Huh? What do you mean Kid?" She asked. "I mean, someone made him do it. Tricked him into it." Kid stated. "How do you know?!" Tsubaki asked. "Well I took him to my father and Spirit said that someone told him Soul had done something uncivilized to Maka." Kid said sitting beside Maka. "Soul would never! Tonight he was so cool and sweet. It was perfect and papa ruined it. Now I might lose Soul." Maka cried more.

"Soul's strong, he'll make it." Kid said reassuring her. "Yeah Maka, Soul's a big star like me!" Blackstar boasted. At that moment, Stein's lab door opened to reveal Stein standing there. Kid and Maka stood when he came out. "How's Soul?!" Maka asked trying to see into the lab. "He's resting. Your father did a fair amount of damage…" Stein said lighting a cigarette. "Can we see him?" Kid asked. "Uhhh one at a time." Stein agreed. "Then I should go first!" Blackstar said walking to the lab, but was stopped by Kid. "Maka should see him first." Kid said. Blackstar looked from Kid to Maka. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Blackstar agreed. Maka smiled at her friends. "Thank you." Then walked into the lab.

* * *

Maka walked up beside the examination table where Soul rested. His shirt was missing and his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. "Oh Soul…. I'm so sorry…" Maka cried closing her eyes. "Hey, don't cry…" Soul said dryly. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed after hearing him. "Maka, I'm ok. Just banged up is all." Soul grinned. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have fought back, I should have just taken you home." Soul said looking at her. "No, papa was wrong, you were defending us." Maka said stepping closer to him and held his hand. "Maka, your surprise…. I still want to give it to you, even if our night is kinda ruined…." Soul said moving his other hand to his pocket. Soul pulled out a small red box. Taking it, Maka opened it to see a small promise ring. "Maka, I wanted to give this to you so you'd know I'd protect you and love you no matter what. Will you be my girl?" Soul asked grinning up at her. "You would find a way to be cool even on an examination table." Maka smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but was interrupted when Kid walked in. "Oh…. Uh Shibusen is here to transport Soul to the school to rest in the infirmary until he's better." Kid said smirking. "What's that look for?" Soul asked looking over at Kid. "Nothing, I was just thinking….. it's about time you two hooked up." Kid chuckled before walking away. Soul grabbed Maka's waist, "I still get that kiss right?" Soul smirked causing Maka to once again lean over to kiss him.


	6. Into his mind

Nygus and Sid soon walked in to take Soul to Shibusen. "Now, I wasn't the kind of man to interrupt a kiss between two people, but we do have to take him back to the DWMA." Sid said standing there looking at the young lovers. "Yeah, ok Sid." Maka replied, upset that she would now be separated from her new boyfriend. "Hey, don't worry Maka. I'm sure they'll let you visit all you want, and then I'll get to go home soon." Soul said showing her his sharp grin. Maka smiled and nodded. Nygus opened the lab doors and a few people from Shibusen came in and put Soul on a stretcher and walked him out of Stein's house and loaded him into the ambulance to take him to the DWMA, Maka at Soul's side the whole way there.

* * *

That night Maka was in the death room with lord death and Spirit, who was bound. "Now, Maka tell me what happened leading up to Soul being injured." Lord death said softly. Maka looked at her father before sharing their night. She told him about the notes and the gifts and finally the dinner, "We were eating, Soul planned this as my special birthday dinner when papa came and started calling Soul a bastard and punched him." Lord death just looked over at Spirit who looked at his feet, ashamed of ruining his daughter's birthday. "Go on…" Death told her. "After papa hit him, Soul got up and told papa how he felt about me." Blushing Maka continued, "Soul put him arm around me and papa got mad and that's when he turned his arm into a scythe and went after Soul. He pushed me away and turned his arm into a scythe to defend himself and ended up battling papa until papa stabbed him." At this point she was ready to cry again at remembering him getting hurt over her. Spirit couldn't look at her, knowing just how bad he hurt her. Stein then walked in, "The damage done to Soul was life threatening. The kids brought Soul to my lab, where I preformed emergency surgery to repair the wound caused by sempai." "How is he currently?" Death questioned. "Resting, he seems to be fine now. I expect him to make a full recovery." Stein replied looking at Maka out the corner of his eye. She hid her eyes behind her bangs, as they began to water with relief. "Oh my, I forgot to give this to Nygus." Stein exclaimed dryly, holding up a bottle of pills. "Maka, could you take this to her? She's in the infirmary." Maka nodded taking the bottle and rushed from the death room.

* * *

Knocking on the door to the infirmary, Maka couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Maka. What can I do for you?" Nygus asked once she opened the door. "Professor Stein forgot to give this to you." She handed over the bottle. "Oh, it's Soul's medicine." Nygus said putting it on the desk just next to the door. "Would you like to see him?" She asked. Maka nodded before following Nygus to Soul's bed, where he lay fast asleep. His hair messier than it had been, if that was possible, and his audible breathing told Maka he was fine. "Can I stay a little while?" "Sure, I'll be over at the desk if you need anything." Nygus smiled before leaving them alone._ 'Thank goodness he's ok. I was so afraid.'_ Maka thought taking a seat by his bed, holding his hand she found herself slowly dozing off.

* * *

"Maka? What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Maka slowly opened her eyes. "Soul? Where are we?" She asked looking around, she recognized the black room. Soul stood there in his pinstriped suit, with his hands in his pockets, his crimson eyes meeting her own pale green ones. "Is this the same room from when we used Soul resonance?" Soul just nodded, "Yeah, it's a little different now though." He smiled. "How?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the left. "Well there's a couch now, and the little demon is gone. So what are you doing here?" Soul said leading her to the red couch with black legs. "I don't know… I came to see you in the infirmary and I was holding your hand when I dozed off and then woke up here." She said looking around. "I'm sorry, that's my fault. I was thinking about you and I guess that's what brought you here." He said sitting beside her. "It's ok; I don't mind being here with you." Maka smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "So what's going on out there?" He asked, referring to their world outside of his mind. "Well, I think Lord Death is gonna punish papa. I was in the death room for the last twenty minutes." She looked down at her lap. She found herself to be wearing a black dress that tied behind her neck and black gloves with small heels to match.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Soul asked standing up and offering her his hand. Smiling, Maka nodded and stood up. "Sorry papa ruined our date…" she said as he began to lead them around the floor. "Don't apologize for what he did." He told her as he looked into her eyes. "It's my fault though; he attacked you because I said I was your Maka." She looked down. Soul stopped, "You really need to learn that not everything that happens is your fault." He said lifting her chin with his knuckle to make her look at him. "I love you; I want to always be with you. If that means getting stabbed by your dad a few times, then fine by me." He smirked. "Why do you always have to be so cool?" Maka asked hugging him. "It's who I am." He grinned holding her closer to him.


	7. Soul won't wake up!

The room soon faded around them as they danced more, slowly waking up Maka realized she wasn't in the back room anymore. "Soul?...Hey Soul, wake up." Maka said attempting to wake him. "Maka,... He won't wake. Not for a while at least." Nygus told her walking in. "What? Why not?" Maka panicked. "While you were asleep, Soul slipped into a coma. Professor Stein believes it's from blood loss. We're going to run some test soon to see if anything serious is wrong." Nygus told her softly. "No..." tears welled in Maka's eyes. She looked at Soul's motionless body.

* * *

Running from the infirmary, Maka was on a mission, searching for her father. "Professor Stein!" The tall mad-man turned to her, "Ahh Maka, how are you?" He asked in his usual tone. "Where's Papa?" She demanded. "In the death room," He answered now uninterested in the conversation. Maka took off towards the death room. Not bothering to knock, she busted in as she arrived at the door. "Papa!" Maka growled heatedly walking towards the man responsible for Soul's injuries and current state. "M-Maka? What are you doing in here?" Spirit replied as he backed away from his daughter. "Soul's in a coma because of you! How could you do that?! Soul did nothing wrong! He's a better man than you've ever been!" Maka spat at him, getting her feelings out. "Maka, he's a teenage boy! He was trying to hurt you!" Spirit said defending himself. "No! He wasn't! He was the only one to remember my birthday! He was caring about me! Meanwhile you were out hanging and drooling over every woman yo see!" She accused. Spirit remained silent at this. "You ruined my birthday, AND Soul might die because of you!" She shouted as tears poured down her porcelain face. "I can't believe my boyfriend might die because of you!" Maka cried more. "Your what?" Spirit snapped. "Soul wrote to mama, getting permission to be my boyfriend. And he might die!" Maka fell to her knees. Maka quickly turned her head when she felt a familiar soul coming up behind her. "Maka, Stein told me to come find you. He needs you immediately." Kid said solemnly. Maka looked at him horrified as to why she was needed. Maka then got up and ran to the infirmary. She knew this had something to do with Soul. Spirit and Kid followed after her.

* * *

Rushing into the infirmary, Maka found all her close friends around Soul's bed. "Maka..." Liz said softly. Tsubaki was comforting her miester as he was all but crumbling to the floor. "Maka, Soul's soul is fading fast, I need you to resonate with him. Try to bring him back." Stein said quietly. Maka was ready to cry, nodding she walked over to Soul's bedside. Taking his hand she knelt down beside the bed and felt the world fade around her. "Maka..." A soft voice called from ahead of her. "Soul," She smiled seeing him. "Maka, I'm sorry... I'm not strong enough to get back. I can hear everyone crying. Maka... baby, I'm dying..." Soul looked at her with watery eyes. "No, no no no, Soul I'm here to bring you back!" Maka told him with tears streaming down her face. "No, Maka..." Soul softly kissed her forehead. "I'm not strong enough." Soul closed his eyes and held his forehead to hers. Tears continued to fall from Maka's eyes, "Soul..."


	8. Soul!

"Soul..." Maka wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Soul you can't do this! You are the strongest person I know!" Maka cried. "Soul you HAVE to try!" She told him as she looked into his eyes. "Please just come back with me! Resonate with me!" Soul looked into her sad, hopeful, eyes. "Alright Maka. Let's do this." Soul gave a light smirk. Soul and Maka stood holding each other as they began to match their soul wavelengths. Soul amplifying Maka's soul wavelength. "Keep it up Soul," Maka said softly.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, everyone stood watching the pair as they resonated together. Kid directed the weapons to transform so they could resonate and help Soul and Maka. The five in the room resonated then began to reach out to Maka and Soul.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Soul said looking around. "It's Kid and everyone... they're resonating with us. They want you alive just as much as I do." Maka smiled. "Ok, we're resonating. Now what?" Soul asked looking back at his girlfriend. "Come back, come out of the coma." Maka instructed him. "I'll try..." Soul smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Stein knelt down beside Soul's bed, checking his vitals for any sign of improvement. Soul's pulse began to climb to it's normal passe. Maka opened her eyes and sat back on her heels, "Come on Soul, you can do it." She whispered to her boyfriend's form. "He's still with us," She told the rest of them, "He's trapped in his mind." Maka sat there still resonating with them._ 'He has to make it! I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't...'_ She thought to herself.

Slowly, Soul's eyes began to twitch, then his finger twitched. "Come on Soul," Maka said quietly. At the sound of her voice, Soul opened his eyes. Trying to talk, Soul began to choke on the breathing tube that had been breathing for him. "Hold on Soul," Stein said as he stood up and removed the tube. Once Soul was free of the tube, he grabbed Maka's wrist pulling her into him. "Maka..." He breathed heavily, hugging her. "Thank you..." He said before leaning back in his bed. "SOUL!" Blackstar cried jumping on his best friend. "Hey Blackstar, I'm ok. Get off of me!" Soul said trying to get the blubbering Blackstar off him. Liz and Patty joined in on the hug as well. Maka chuckled before also hugging Soul. Tsubaki and Kid joined after that. "Guys I get it! I'm ok! Get off!" Soul's pleas were ignored for a minute or two. When everybody moved away from Soul, Maka leaned in an softly kissed him on the lips. "Never try to leave me like that again!" Maka smirked at him. "I'd never dream of it." He agreed.


	9. Before the trial

The next day Soul and Maka sat in the infirmary talking, "So what's gonna happen to your old man?" He questioned as he ate some jello. "I don't know, I yelled at him then ran here..." Maka answered as she turned the page of her newest book. "I can't thank you enough, Maka, You saved my life." Soul said softly looking into her eyes. "No Soul, thank you." She smiled. "For what?" he said putting down his jello. "For making my life amazing, and for coming back to me." She hid her face behind her book. "Aww come on Maka don't hide." Soul chuckled, pulling away her book. Maka's face was warm with blush. Soul slowly leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Kissing back, she closed her eyes and slid her hand to his hair.

* * *

"Achem..." Kidd cleared his voice. Pulling apart, they looked at him. "Hey Kidd," Soul waved while Maka hid her blush behind her hands. "Glad to see you're... up." Kidd smirked. "What do you want?" Soul asked loosing his charm as he placed his hands in his lap. "Father wishes to hear your side of all this." Kidd said as he strolled to the mirror beside Soul's bed. He wrote the numbers 42-42-564 on the mirror with his finger. Ringing for only a moment, lord death appeared. "Ah, Kidd you must be there with Soul," He observed. "Yes honorable father," Kidd handed the mirror to Soul. "Hey ya Soul, how ya feeling?" he asked in his normal bubbly voice. "Hey Lord Death. I'm alright I guess, since I'm still here." As he said this, Soul's free hand reached for one of Maka's. "Alright Soul, I would like to hear your side of what happened when you were attacked." Shinigama-sama stated. "Well Maka and I were having dinner when Spirit showed up," Soul told Lord death in detail what happened in the fight and what he felt when he was stabbed. Maka silently cried as she remembered how her father had attacked her boyfriend. "I see, thank you Soul. I must go now. Talk to ya later, bye!" Shinigama bubbled before the mirror went blank. "Don't cry Maka..." Soul said as he pulled her into him. Once in his embrace she cried more, finally letting out all she built up since he was stabbed. "Babe, I'm ok... I promise." He said softly in her hair. Kidd, feeling lost, organized the medicine in the infirmary till Maka finished crying.

* * *

A few days later, Soul was in Stein's office getting a checkup. "So, have you been feeling anything I need to know about?" Stein asked as he checked Sou's stitches. "No... I don't think so..." Soul answered. "Senpai's being trialed today..." Stein said as he turned to get some ointment. "Does Maka know this?" Soul asked looking at the door. Maka sat on the other side waiting for Soul. "I don't think she does. Are you going to go?" Stein asked as he applied the ointment to Soul's stitches. "Yeah, I want to know what his punishment is for stabbing a fellow death scythe." Soul replied as he flinched under the cold ointment. "She'll want to go too..." Stein told Soul. "Yeah, I know... But I don't know if that's best..." Soul frowned. "She's strong, I think she can handle it." Stein smiled. "Yeah, she is." Soul smirked. "Oh well, I'll see you at the hearing." Stein said standing up. Soul nodded and put his orange shirt on then his leather jacket. Opening the door, Soul looked down and saw Maka sitting against the wall. "Soul I-" She was cut off by Soul, "Well lets go eat before we go hear his trial." He looked down at her with soft smile. "Alright," She agreed. Helping her up, Soul rested his hand on Maka's hip. "Where do you want to eat?" she asked him. "How about he go for some Chinese." Soul said with a small drop of drool on his lip. Giggling, Maka agreed.


	10. Spirit's Trial Soul's Stand

Sorry for the wait. I've been SOOOOOOO Busy taking care of family matters. Hope you like it though!

* * *

After lunch the two walked to the death room. On their way they ran into Blackstar and Tsubaki. "Kidd said they'd meet us there." She said in her soft tone. "Let's go!" Blackstar said as he began towards the door. "Ya," Soul agreed. Maka stopped, "Soul... What're they gonna do to papa?" Soul nodded telling the other two to go on. After they walked away Soul answered her, "I don't really know. He attacked me... He might get a lesser punishment since he's Lord Death's personal weapon." He said drawing her into a hug. "Soul,... I know he hurt you. I know that's wrong, but he's still my father. What am I supposed to do if he's not around?" She began to cry. "Aww jeez Maka, don't cry! They wouldn't do that! Lord Death knows you need Spirit." Soul told her as he gently rubbed her back. "You think so?" She sniffled. "Yeah," He smirked, "Come on, they're starting soon." He grabbed her hand and walked into the Death

Once inside, Soul looked around only stopping when his gaze was met by a heated gaze from Spirit. Maka held his hand tighter, causing him to look away from his previous attacker. "Let's go sit with Kidd and them." He told her quietly. "Thank you all for coming." Death chimned. The room was full of the other death weapons from around the world. They would be acting as the jury and decide Spirit's fate. "We're here to decide what to do with Spirit "The Death Scythe". Death explained. "It is apparent to me that he attacked his daughter's boyfriend, Soul Eater, who is our newest death scythe. We will hear from them both, and you will decide if Spirit was in the wrong, and what his punishment it." After saying this, Death went and sat behind a small table with a cup of tea waiting. Stein stood and walked up to Spirit. "Sempai, did you not only attack Soul, but stab him in the abdomen as well?" He asked as he turned the screw that penetrated his head. "... I did..." He answered looking away. "Why?" Stein asked standing perfectly still. "... He was with my daughter in the dark, alone, and was trying to seduce her." Spirit said hotly. "Is it not true that Soul not only told you he wanted to be with Maka, but he also told your ex-wife as well? Who, I might add, gave him permission to date Maka." Stein spoke slowly as he went to sit in his chair. "... He did..." He mumbled in reply."No more questions for Spirit." Stein said. "I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR SOUL EATER EVANS!" Spirit yelled, wagging his finger at Soul. "Oh man, Maka your dad is too loud..." Soul joked as he rested his hand upon her knee. "I know, but he's gonna be until he's silenced." She told him. "Soul, will you please answer his questions?" Death asked. "Alright," Soul agreed. Soul walked down and sat in Spirit's seat. "First question, Did you force my Maka to go out with you?!" Spirit spat at him. "The hell kind of question is that?!" Soul argued. "Soul, ….. Just answer him." Stein told him. "Fine,... No I did NOT force Maka to go out with me." He told Spirit while looking into Maka's eyes for the patience to deal with her father. "LIAR! MY MAKA WOULD NEVER DATE AN OCTOPUS HEAD LIKE YOU!" He cried. "Shinigamiiiiiiii CHOP!" Death hit Spirit over the head with the side of his large hand. "Sempai, anymore questions?" Stein asked. "Yeah..." Spirit stood again. "Did you intend to sleep with my daughter that night?" Soul's eyebrows dropped till his face showed nothing but anger. "Did I intend to sleep with her? No. Could it have happened? Maybe, If you hadn't stabbed me. Would I have told her no if she asked me? Probably not. And do you want to know why?! I'll tell you why. I love Maka with all my being. I was born a weapon to fight along side my miester. And I was lucky enough to get a partner as great as Maka. Maka's mother did an amazing job at making Maka into the incredible woman she's becoming. You just broke Maka every time she saw you cheating. I want to show her that not all men are as terrible as you! I want nothing more than to be in Maka's life as her weapon and her boyfriend! She is my family now. Without her I'd have nothing!" Soul said most of it while still looking into Maka's eyes. "Soul..." She said quietly as tears trailed down her cheeks. "And if Maka was with someone other than me, I STILL wouldn't go and stab them while she begged me not to. Unlike you. Oh yeah, thanks for the new scar!" Soul turned to Spirit and raised the bottom of his orange shirt to show not only Spirit, but the other weapons as well. "Spirit Alburn did this to me just because I love his daughter!" Soul told them. Marie was crying, seeing as she saw the case as like it was a daytime drama. Everyone else seemed to be looking intently at the scar and deep in thought. "Thank you Soul." Death told him, excusing Soul to go back to his seat. Spirit stood there dumbfounded as he watched Soul go back to his seat beside Maka. Once seated, Soul was surprised as Maka's lips crashed onto his own. "I love you too Soul!" Maka told him lightly. Soul hugged her while smiling, knowing that no matter what, Maka would be by his side forever. Lord Death asked everyone to leave, giving the weapons time to analyze everything and decide on Spirit's punishment.


	11. The ruling of Spirit's case

Once in the hall, Maka hugged Soul again. "I had no idea you felt that way Soul." She said quietly. "Yeah, well... he was making it look like I was going to use you so I had to fess up in front of everyone. Maka, you are the most important person to me. Without you I feel like I would die." Soul told her as he looked into her eyes, the eyes he never wanted to see cry again. I know you would never do that." Maka smiled. "Soul, when you became my weapon, you became my best friend and family. Now I'm more than happy being able to call you my boyfriend." Maka told him. Soul smirked and kissed her. "Hey, if you two are finished, father is ready for us to go back inside..." Kidd told them when they stopped. Soul put his arm around the Maka's waist and they re-entered the death room.

"Soul, no matter what happens, You're the only one I need." Maka told him quickly. "Wait till you here the verdict before you say that." he replied in her ear. "Soul, please stand beside Stein. Maka, you are free to stand by whomever you wish." Death told them. Stein stood on the right side of Lord Death. Maka looked at Spirit, who stood on the other side of Lord Death, then at Soul. Maka went over to Spirit, "Papa, what you did is wrong and I'll never forgive you." she then turned and stood by Soul. Spirit looked shocked at her. "You bribed her to say that! You turned my own daughter against me!" Spirit yelled at Soul. "You are an idiot if you think anyone could make Maka say anything she doesn't want to say! What she said to you was said by her own choice, not mine!" Soul snapped back. "Soul, don't. He's just baiting you." Maka whispered in Soul's ear. Lacing her fingers with his, she turned and faced Lord Death. Soul held her hand as he took a deep breath to calm himself, then also looked towards Lord Death.

"The Death weapons and myself have come to a decision." Death told them all. "Spirit, the Death Scythe, you will be imprisoned for half a year to a year for attacking a fellow weapon. Does anyone object this ruling?" He asked. Maka looked at her feet, feeling tears build behind her eyes. Soul laid his arm across her shoulders to comfort her. "That is fine as long as Maka can visit when she wants to." He told them. "That is reasonable." Death agreed. "Spirit, do you have anything to say?" He asked. "Just one, Soul, If you hurt her I will stab you again, and I will kill you." Spirit snapped at Soul. "Do I get to stab you if you hurt Maka again?" Soul asked. "That's enough Soul. Stein, Sid... Take Spirit to his new cell." Death told them. Maka turned so her face was buried in Soul's shirt. "Thank you..." She cried. "Shhh... all I did was get him locked up..." Soul said rubbing her back. "Soul, I need to speak to you alone. Everyone, please go home. Maka, you may wait for Soul out in the hall." Death addressed them. Maka pulled away from Soul, "I''ll be right there." He told her. "Ok..." She walked out with everyone else.

* * *

"Soul..." Death said once they were alone. "Now that my weapon has been locked away, You will have to take his place at my side." He told him. Soul stood there shocked, "But, Lord Death... Maka is my partner... couldn't one of the other weapons do it?" Soul asked. "I'm afraid not, they all have their own responsibilities. You will train with me tomorrow and the next day so that we can match wavelengths. Be here at 6 A.M." Death told him before turning away. "Yes, Shinigama-sama." Soul bowed and left to find Maka, who was waiting in the hall. "What did he say Soul?" Maka was worried by Soul's saddened face. "... I'm not your partner anymore..." he told her before pulling her into him.


	12. Not Partners now

I'm sorry it's soooooo short, i just wanted to add this before bed. I'm working on it more tomorrow. I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

"I'm not your partner anymore..." Soul told a very shocked Maka. "What? Why? I thought we'd be together no matter what! You promised!" She cried. "I know, I know I did. Lord death says I'm his weapon until your dad is released..." He explained. "I even have to come to school earlier so I can train with Lord death." Maka cried more. "Hey, Maka, what's wrong?" Kidd asked as he approached them. "Soul's not my partner now... he's your dad's weapon now..." Maka said in between sobs. "It's only for a few months if you think about it..." Kidd told her trying to help. "Soul has always been my partner. What am I going to do while he helps Lord Death?" She cried into Soul's chest. "Uhhh come chill with me in the death room since he never leaves..." Soul suggested while attempting to comfort her. "This isn't funny!" She cried pulling away. "I know it's not! I just had the hardest decision of my life. Fight for you, for us. Or let your dad walk... I never thought about what would happen when he was imprisoned. I never thought lord death would choose me as his weapon." Soul explained while tilting Maka's chin up so she'd look at him. "Baby, it's only temporary..." Soul told her in his stern voice. "Temporary... right." Maka said trying to calm down. "Maka, let's go home..." he said breathlessly. "Ummm, can we go see my father first?" She asked looking down at her feet. "Anything you want, but I think it'll be best if I wait in the hall while you visit," He smirked. "Yeah, I think he likes you even less now..." She laughed as they began walking to the holding cells.

* * *

Once there, Maka knocked on the cell door to the one Spirit currently inhabited. "Papa? It's me, Maka. Can I come in?" She asked. "Why would you want to? Don't you have a boy to go flirt with?" Spirit said in a depressed voice. "Hey! Show her some more respect! She's down here just to see you!" Soul snapped. "Soul, don't. It's ok." She said laying a hand on his chest. "Papa, i'll come back tomorrow to see you." She told Spirit before taking Soul's hand and walking away from the holding cells. "Maka, you just wanna head home?" Soul asked as they exited the academy. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired..." She told him as they descended the stairs towards Soul's motorcycle. After Soul climbed on, Maka got onto the motorcycle as well. 'I can't believe Papa didn't wanna see me... Did i really betrayed him like that?' She thought while silently crying to herself.


	13. Upset Maka

Once back at the apartment, Maka went and took a shower while Soul made rice balls and some soup. In the shower, Maka stood under the hot water while she cried more._ 'I didn't betray Papa... I was just protecting Soul...'_ She felt like her father hated her for being with Soul, Maka didn't know what to do about he father hating Soul as much as he did. Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door, breaking her train of thought. "Maka, dinner's ready..." Soul said softly from the other side of the door. Maka cleared her throat before telling him she'd be out in a minute._ 'I never meant for this to upset her...'_ Soul thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Maka walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of pale yellow pajama pants and a soft blue tank-top. Her hair was still wet and hung loosely at her shoulders. She sat at the table, looking at the dinner. "Soul, I'm sorry... I'm not very hungry, I think I'm just gonna go to bed..." she said before standing up and walking to her room. "Oh... ok Maka... sleep tight." Soul said as he watched her disappear into her room and shut the door.

* * *

He finished his dinner before he cleaned up and put Maka's in the fridge. Soul decided to check on her before heading to bed. Slowly he opened her door and heard the sound of her softly crying. "Maka..." Soul said as he walked to her bed and sat on the edge. "Do you think he hates me now?" She asked while tears trailed down her face. "No... no I don't. He's probably just upset that you stood up against him, and were beside me in this." he told her while lightly rubbing her back. "I-I stood by you because it was the right thing... He attacked you... he deserves what he got..." She cried more. "Yes, but he thinks he was protecting you... He's trying to figure out what he did wrong..." He rubbed her back more. "Soul... My father attacked you because you were with me... What'll happen when he's released? What if he does it again?!" She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "... Maka, I don't know..." He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want Papa to be free, but I don't want him to hurt you again..." Maka said as she put her head on Soul's shoulder. "He won't hurt me again..." Soul said kissing the top of her head. "How do you know...?" She asked as she pulled back and looked into Soul's eyes. "Because, he doesn't want to hurt you again." He told her as he leaned forward. Maka found herself also leaning forward until their lips met softly. After a moment, Soul began kissing her harder and with more passion. Maka kissed back with the same amount of energy. Slowly he slid his hands to her back and pulled her onto his lap. Maka ran her fingers through his snow white hair. Soul kept his left hand on her waist while he cupped her face gently with the right. Maka pulled herself closer to him. Soul pulled away, "Maka... we have to stop..." he breathed. "Why?" She asked before gently nipping the shell of his ear. Soul's breath caught in his throat, "Because... You're upset... This is wrong. I didn't come in here to take advantage of you..." He told her before kissing her forehead and sliding her off of his lap. "Maka... if this was any other night, I would go farther with you..." Soul explained as she looked hurt and rejected. "Don't look at me like that... If we did anything tonight, you'd bash my head in tomorrow..." He told her. Maka sat there a moment before closing her eyes. "Ugg you're right Soul... I'm sorry..." She said covering her face with her hands while she inhaled slowly to clear her mind. "Nothing to be sorry for..." He told her as he stood up. "But Soul... I don't want to be alone tonight... will yo stay with me?" Maka blushed, looking down at her knees. "Uhhh your bed is a bit small... why don't you come and stay in my room? My Bed is bigger than yours." He offered. Maka nodded and stood up from her bed. "Let's go to bed..." Soul said as he gently took her hand in his before leading her to his room. Maka settled into the bed that smelled so much of Soul while he went to the bathroom to change into some basketball shorts and a wife-beater tank-top. When Soul returned to his room, he found Maka to be fast asleep. Sliding in beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good night Maka..." he breathed before falling asleep himself.


	14. Notice

Hey everyone it's me, xxDarkprincess1Xx. I am SO sorry i haven't updated M&W become more in a while. i've been busy, distracted, depressed, and sadly; unmotivated. I just haven't had the inspiration bug lately. but i promise to update soon! If you have any ideas or thoughts about where the story should go, please leave a comment and let me know, i would LOVE to hear your ideas! :D


	15. The next morning

The next morning, Maka woke when the sunlight covered her face. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to think. It just hurt too much. 'Papa, …. I didn't mean to hurt you...' she thought before curling into Soul's body heat. Soul tightened his arms around her when she curled into him. "Morning beautiful," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Mmmh." Was the only sound she made as she buried her face in Soul's chest. "Maka?" He looked at her, "Maka? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I promise I didn-" She interrupted him, shaking her head she told him, "No, Soul, You didn't do anything wrong. I just can't help but think that I hurt papa..." Maka slowly began to cry as she said this. "Shh, I told you last night. You did nothing wrong. Spirit just... he just...-" Soul paused to think of the right words, but Maka finished his sentence, "He just almost killed you..." she kept her face to his chest. "Hey, you told him you'd visit him today. I'm sure he'll be back to his annoyingly loud self by the time you get there." He smiled while softly hugging her tighter. "You really think so?" She finally looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with new hope from Soul's words, "Yeah, I really do." He flashed her his normal shark-toothed grin. Maka sighed before smiling at him, "Alright, how about breakfast before I go see him?" "That sounds great," He grinned.

After breakfast, Maka and Soul got ready for the day and headed out to Soul's motorcycle. "Hey, I need to go see Stein for a follow-up. You go see your dad while I'm with Stein. That way there is less tension there." Soul told her as she climbed on the bike behind him. "Alright..." She said just loud enough. "Hold on tight, bookworm." He warned with a smirk as he sped off down the street. Maka squeaked at the sudden speed and fear of falling, she tightly wrapped her arms around his torso. Once they arrived at the DWMA, Maka and Soul dismounted the motorcycle and entered the school. "I'll come find you when I finish with Stein, ok?" Soul asked smiling at her. "Ok, i'll see you later then." Maka smiled before giving Soul a quick kiss on the lips and turned to go to the cells under the school. 'My crazy girl...' Soul thought as he turned to go see Stein.

~~~~~*With Stein*~~~~~

"Soul, I take it you know why I'm having you come in for another follow-up." Stein said as he stared at Soul with a lazy look. "Yeah, have to make sure the black-blood doesn't go funny." Soul said as he removed his shirt, exposing the two scars. "That would be an accurate thought." Stein said as he walked over to Soul. "Tell me if you feel any severe pain." Stein told him as he began to apply pressure to the newest scar. "It hurts slightly, but I think it's just from the cut its self." Soul told him. "Has anything weird happened?" Stein asked as he looked at a clipboard. "No, everything seems normal for once..." Soul smirked. "How's Maka reacting to everything?" Stein ask, causing the smirk to disappear. "Last night she was pretty upset..." He replied looking down at his feet. "Just try to keep her happy I guess." Stein sighed. "Alright, come see me in two weeks, I wish to see how well the wound heals." Stein stood up and walked to his desk. Soul put his shirt on and grabbed his jacket. "See ya later professor." Soul left the room to go find Maka.


End file.
